Cordless power tools are well-known and provide several advantages over traditional corded power tools. One of the advantages provided by cordless power tools is the mobility and/or portability when using the tool. For example, the operator of the cordless power tool can quickly and efficiently work over a larger area without having to continually adjust the power cord. Similarly, cordless power tools can used in areas where electrical power is not available. Because of these advantages, the popularity of cordless power tools has increased among both professional and novice power tool users.
Despite these advantages, there are disadvantages associated with cordless power tools. One of the disadvantages associated with cordless power tools is the power limitations of the battery pack. Typically, most battery packs for cordless power tools can be operated between about 4 to 8 hours depending on the size of the battery and the amount of usage. Once the electrical charge in the battery is depleted, the operator typically is required to remove the battery pack from the power tool and recharge the battery using a battery charger.
Many existing power tools include battery release mechanisms that allow the battery to be removed from the power tool and recharged. Existing battery release mechanisms include latching arrangements that releasably secure the battery pack to the power tool. For example, some existing release mechanisms include two push buttons disposed on the side of the battery housing. In these arrangements, the battery pack extends upwards into the handle of the power tool. Thus, in order to remove the battery pack from the power tool, the user depresses both buttons and pulls downward on the battery pack to disengage the battery pack from the power tool. Other battery release mechanisms have a button disposed through the rear of the power tool. The user can release the battery pack from the power tool by depressing or sliding the button such that the latching arrangement allows removal of the battery pack.
However, there are several shortcomings with existing battery release mechanisms. For example, release mechanisms that have two buttons typically require the operator to hold the power tool and depress both buttons while trying to remove the battery pack from the power tool. Without depressing both release buttons, the battery pack is unable to be removed from the power tool. Moreover, release mechanisms having the release button disposed through the rear of the power tool typically require the operator to hold the tool differently from the way the power tool is held during operation in order to remove the battery. As a result, these battery release mechanisms are often cumbersome and difficult to use.
Improvements in the mechanisms used to releasably secure battery packs to cordless power tools are sought.